


Famous Last Words

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: The depressing reality of adulthood.





	

Gwiboon was discreetly checking her Facebook for messages when the door chimed, signalling a customer. She shoved her phone in her pocket, pasting on a smile.

“Yes sir, what can I get for you toda--,” she looked up and froze in shock, eyes widening in recognition. The man still hadn’t looked up from his phone, and she waited for his eyes to catch sight of her. She was totally unprepared for the confrontation, the whole situation making her feel off balance.

“Um, I’ll have a #3 combo with a small fry and.., ” he finally looked up. He gaped. “Gwiboon?!”

She winced, but smiled all the same. “Hello, Jinki.”

\--

After she made sure Taemin was there to take her place, she clocked out for her lunch break. She sat down in front of Jinki, laughing a little at his shock.

“How’ve you been, Gwiboon?” his tone was warm, kind. Just like the boy she’d known years ago.

“I’ve been good,” she took a sip of water, flicking her eyes up at Jinki. “What about you? The corporate outfit tells me you’ve moved up in the world.”

He scratched his head, blushing bashfully. “Maybe,” he admitted. “Things.. Well, things have been _very_ good for me. I just got promoted, actually,” he chuckled. “I’ve become a partner at the law firm I work for.”

Gwiboon made a show of clapping for him. “I’m happy for you,” she smiled wistfully. “If I remember correctly, that was always your dream.”

“It was,” he agreed, sighing nostalgically. “And you?” Gwiboon tensed. There was no way Jinki had asked the question to be malicious.

She smiled tightly. “Ah well. You know how it goes. I freelance for a company who does children's books when money’s tight. But in this economy there's not much you can do with a bachelor’s degree in art,” Jinki nodded, showing the first signs of discomfort.

She steered the conversation away from herself. “You married? Got a girlfriend?”

A blush appeared on Jinki’s cheeks. He quickly shook his head no. “I haven’t dated anyone since…,” he trailed off.

Gwiboon frowned. Even though she felt mostly concerned, there was a part of her that was slightly satisfied knowing she’d been the only one. “Jinki.. That’s really not healthy. It's been 6 years. You’ve got to get past what we used to be. If you're just worried, not all women are as high-maintenance as I can be. I _promise_ you that,” she laughed a little.

“I know,” Jinki sighed. “It’s just.. I was so in love with you, Gwiboon,” he looked up at her, his gaze intense. “And after seeing you here again… I can’t lie to myself. I still am.”

Gwiboon smiled sadly, taking Jinki’s hand in hers. “I'm sorry, Jinki. I really am,” she looked up at his face, forcing herself not to cave at the kicked puppy look he gave her. “But.. I have other responsibilities now. My little girl, for one.”

Jinki stiffened. His eyebrows furrowed. “Y-you.. Have a kid?” He sounded shocked.

Gwiboon laughed. “Hard to imagine, right? I never was the type,” she chuckled. Jinki gently retracted his hand from hers and Gwiboon couldn't help feeling a little rejected.

“Anyway.. It was nice seeing you, Jinki. I gotta get back to work,” she moved to get up and walk away when Jinki recaptured her hand.

“Is she-..,” Jinki trailed off, looking a little green.

Gwiboon shook her head, shifting uncomfortably. “No. She's not yours,” Jinki flinched, but relaxed a bit and relief flooded his face.

Gwiboon clenched one hand into a fist.

He pressed a business card in her hand. “Please, if you ever need anything..,” he trailed off. Gwiboon wanted to snatch her hand away and tell him that she wasn't some goddamned charity case.

But she didn't.

Because this was _Jinki_ she was talking to, and she knew that he was better than that. Instead, she leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. “That was always what I loved about you, Jinki,” she murmured against his ear. “You're too kind for your own good.”

She walked away, tearing up the business card as she went.


End file.
